


Sog (Übersetzung)

by lumidaub



Series: Lied der Lieder [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brokeback Fegefeuer, Fegefeuer, M/M, Staffel Pr8, Währenddessen im Fegefeuer
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumidaub/pseuds/lumidaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du bist noch nicht bereit, ihn jetzt los zu lassen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sog (Übersetzung)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [undertow.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596164) by [outpastthemoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat). 



Du bist noch nicht bereit, ihn jetzt los zu lassen.

Du rennst auf das Flussbett zu, hinter dir alle Insassen des Fegefeuers, und hältst Cas’ Hand so fest du kannst, aber dann sagt Cas plötzlich etwas, das du nicht genau hörst, und seine Hand rutscht aus deinem Griff.

Du bist im Wasser und hast das Gefühl runter gezogen zu werden. Das letzte was du siehst, ist ein Blitz reinen Lichts, und du bist noch nicht bereit zu gehen.

Deine Ohren klingeln und du öffnest die Augen und siehst zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit den Himmel. Du bist _zuhause_ , endlich zuhause, aber Cas ist nicht bei dir und du bist hier auf der Erde gestrandet und zurückgelassen mit nichts als den Worten, die er möglicherweise gesagt hat, kurz bevor er sich seine Gnade herausgerissen hat, um dich damit zurückzuschicken.

Es sind die letzten Worte, die er je zu dir sagen wird, du hast immer gedacht, sie würden schon nicht wahr, wenn du einfach nur so tust, als würdest du nicht hinhören. Jetzt weißt du, dass du keine Gelegenheit mehr haben wirst, sie zu hören oder selbst zu sagen, und du bist noch nicht bereit, dich der Tatsache zu stellen, dass es keine Grautöne mehr zwischen dir und Cas gibt, jetzt ist alles schwarz-weiß und kristallklar: du wirst alles tun, um ihn zurück zu kriegen.

Du findest Cas am Flussufer, wo du ihn zurückgelassen hast.

_Ich bin noch nicht bereit_ , sagt Cas und schließt die Augen, als du seinen Kopf in deinen Händen hältst und mit dem Fingern über seine Wangen fährst. Das ist es, was er sagt, und er erstickt fast im schwarzen Wasser, während du ihn durch den Fluss auf die andere Seite ziehst, und du weißt, dass das, was er meint, _Vergebung_ ist oder vielleicht auch _Erlösung_.

Du klammerst dich mit aller Macht an Cas und ziehst ihn durch das dunkle Wasser und es ist alles genau wie in deinen Alpträumen, außer dass du diesmal vorhast nicht loszulassen. Er schnappt nach Luft und du weißt, dass Engel keine Luft brauchen, aber Cas ist kein Engel mehr und du bist der Grund.

Das Wasser schmeckt nach Wermut und Errettung.

Er greift mit beiden Händen nach deiner Jacke und du bist nicht sicher, ob er sich aus Angst um sein Leben an dich klammert oder ob er versucht, dich wegzudrücken. Und einen Moment lang, als er im Wasser versinkt, denkst du, du hast ihn wieder verloren, aber du findest den Kragen des zerlumpten, müden Trenchcoats und ziehst ihn wieder hoch und es sieht geradezu so aus, als wolltest du Cas in den Wassern des Jordan taufen.

Du ziehst ihn an Land und es ist vollbracht, du hast es geschafft, du hast diesmal Cas gerettet und das bindet ihn an dich, im Guten wie im Schlechten. Für immer.

Cas schließt die Augen und sinkt auf den Sand und du schaust in sein Gesicht und siehst zum ersten Mal müde Falten um seine Augen und sie lassen ihn so menschlich erscheinen. Alles, was du tun kannst, ist ihn festzuhalten, du bist noch nicht bereit für irgendwas anderes, also legst du deinen Kopf auf seinen und küsst seine Augen, wie um ihn zu segnen.

Du bist vielleicht bereit für die Ewigkeit, aber nicht dafür, wie Cas in deinen Armen zittert, während ihr beide Flusswasser auf der Rückbank des Impala verteilt, du bist nicht bereit dafür, wie er sich auf dem Badezimmerboden des Motels zusammenkauert, als du seine Wunden säuberst. _Dean_ , sagt er immer wieder und du bist nicht sicher, ob er versteht, dass du es wirklich bist. Du erinnerst dich an den Klang eines Porzellanengels, der auf dem Boden eines schönen Zimmers zerbricht, und du fragst dich, warum du eigentlich immer alle deine Spielsachen kaputt machst.

Und du kennst ihn, du kennst jede Version von Cas, sie alle haben mehr oder weniger furchterregende Präzision und ungelenke Zögerlichkeit und stilles Vertrauen, aber obwohl Cas dir so vertraut ist wie dein Handrücken, bist du nicht auf diesen Organismus vorbereitet, der sich mit wilden Augen an dich klammert, der mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen schläft und es trotzdem schafft, dein Kissen zu stehlen, der in seltsamen Zungen brabbelt, wenn er mitten in der Nacht aufwacht und nicht mehr weiß, wo er ist und was er ist.

Trotzdem bist du sicher, dass kein anderer Cas jemals so eine Sehnsucht in dir ausgelöst hat, dich auf den Gedanken gebracht hat, ob die auf deinen Rippen eingeritzten henochischen Symbole nicht vielleicht Liebesbriefe sind, dich darüber hat nachdenken lassen, ob die Rippe neben deinem Herz vielleicht herausgenommen worden ist, während du nicht aufgepasst hast, und benutzt worden ist, um aus einem Körper aus Licht dieses Wesen aus Staub zu machen.

_Ich bin nicht bereit_ , sagt Cas und er sagt das übers Duschen und Schuhe Zubinden und Sandwichs Essen und jedes Mal erinnern dich diese Worte daran, was er jetzt ist, ohne Gnade, aber dein. Und obwohl es so aussieht, als bräuchte Cas jetzt dich, weißt du, dass das nicht wahr ist, dass es nie wahr war – du bist es, der Cas braucht und so war es schon immer.

Und oh Gott, oh _Gott_ , du bist nicht bereit für sowas.


End file.
